


So that's it? It's over?

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Отсылка к 15 серии третьего сезона — Destiny.





	So that's it? It's over?

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к 15 серии третьего сезона — Destiny.

“Итак, это всё? Всё закончилось?” — Джулиан повернулся к Гараку, когда голографические исполнители вышли на последний поклон.  
  
“Чего ещё вы можете желать? — улыбнулся Гарак. — Это захватывающая пьеса”.  
  
“В которой ничего не происходит! — запротестовал Джулиан. Гарак закатил глаза, но Джулиан заговорил прежде, чем он смог прочесть ему лекцию: — О да, я уверен, что вы собираетесь снова и снова рассказывать о том, какой это отличный пример кардассианского театра, но я действительно не могу поверить, что вам нравится этот мусор”.  
  
“Если это так, — раздражённо сказал Гарак, — то почему я рекомендую этот “мусор” вам?”  
  
“Вам доставляет удовольствие быть несогласным, — бросил вызов Джулиан. — Ставлю на то, что вы намеренно выбираете такие работы, которые, как вы знаете, мне не понравятся, просто чтобы иметь возможность не согласиться со мной”.  
  
“Конечно я мог бы порекомендовать то, что вам понравится, и просто принять противоположную точку зрения”, — усмехнулся Гарак.  
  
“Но это потребовало бы от вас признания, что не всё кардассианское безупречно, — вздохнул Джулиан. — Не говоря уже о том, что вы высказываете противоположную точку зрения во всём, что я предлагаю”.  
  
“Мой дорогой, вы всё ещё расстроены, что мне не понравилась “Мамаша Кураж”?” — у Гарака на лице возникло самодовольное выражение, которое Джулиану захотелось сбить.  
  
“Я расстроен тем, что, полагаю, вам она понравилась, но вы отказываетесь признавать это, — Джулиан встал со своего кресла и посмотрел на Гарака. — Вы готовы идти?”  
  
“Конечно, — Гарак улыбнулся, поднимаясь. — Компьютер, завершить программу. — Театр исчез, и они вновь смотрели на невзрачные стены голокомнаты. — Я нахожу ваше утверждение, что я так сильно желаю конфликта с вами, увлекательным, — продолжал Гарак счастливо, пока они выходили из голокомнаты. — Каким мотивом я могу руководствоваться, чтобы постоянно спорить с вами?”  
  
“Флирт”, — Джулиан сказал это как факт, и это застало Гарака врасплох.  
  
“Простите?” — почти что выдавил он.  
  
“Те кардассианские учёные, что были здесь на прошлой неделе, — Джулиан усмехнулся, скосив на Гарака глаза. — У меня была довольно просветительная беседа с Майлзом о том, как одна из них ошибочно приняла их спор за знаки внимания”. — Гарак сглотнул и посмотрел вперёд, когда они начали спускаться по винтовой лестнице.  
  
“Доктор, вы же не намекаете, что я пытался вас соблазнить всё это время?” — Гарак был в ужасе от мысли, что его поймали. Он хотел сбежать, но Джулиан сел к барной стойке и взглядом предложил Гараку присоединиться. Если между ними должен был состояться этот разговор, Гарак не хотел бы, чтобы он проходил в столь общественном месте.  
  
“Я не думаю, что вы ожидали, будто из этого что-то получится, — усмехнувшись, Джулиан подозвал Кварка. — Голубой канар”, — заказал он, и Кварк, хоть и выглядел заинтересованным, кивнул и умчался прочь.  
  
“О?” — Гарак осторожно сел рядом с Джулианом.  
  
“Вы ненасытны в самонаказании, — заявил Джулиан. — Потому, пусть в глубине души вы жаждете меня, вы никогда не позволите себе предпринять действия, которые могли бы привести вас к счастью”.  
  
“Интересная теория, — Гарак постарался оставаться холодным и спокойным, пока Кварк наливал каждому из них по бокалу, прежде чем уйти. — Но скажите мне, доктор, — Гарак сделал глоток канара и позволил тишине задержаться на мгновение дольше, будто его больше интересовал напиток, — если я такой мазохист, разве не преследовал бы я вас более беспардонно? Несомненно, ваш неизбежный отказ доставил бы мне немалый душевный дискомфорт”.  
  
“Но что если бы я согласился?” — промурчал Джулиан, прежде чем облизать губы. Он скользнул взглядом по Гараку сверху вниз, прежде чем отпить из бокала.  
  
“А что если бы гал Дукат вошёл сюда и начал танцевать андорианский балет? — с иронией заметил Гарак. — Пустая трата времени — представлять невозможное”.  
  
“Вы знаете, — рассмеялся Джулиан, — Дукат был бы не так уж плох в балетной пачке. — Джулиан посмотрел на Гарака с тёплой улыбкой. — Не стоит столь быстро помечать вещи невозможными. Они могут быть куда более вероятными, чем вы думаете”.


End file.
